Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is considered a chronic, inflammatory autoimmune disorder. RA is a disabling and painful inflammatory condition which can lead to the substantial loss of mobility due to pain and joint destruction. RA leads to the soft-tissue swelling of joints.